Sugarland
Sugarland is a predominantly human town in Vespia, located southeast of the city of Jacinto and directly northwest to Piney Woods Forest. Nestled deep within the gulf coast plains of Fort Bend Peninsula, Sugarland was first founded as a large sugar plantation. Although still known for exporting sugar and molasses, the town has become a lively and comfortable farming community. History The original Sugarland plantation was established as a new economic venture by Jacinto agriculture magnate Lee R. Bayless. Bayless oversaw much of the agricultural overhaul in the city-states, adapting Elven farming techniques he learned in his travels. Eventually, the Bayless family would hold major equities in farms of every crop all over Vespia. Although most crops prospered in the mild environments of northern and western Vespia, sugarcane proved difficult for Vespian farmers to grow. At this time, most of the world's sugar was imported from the tropical southern islands of the Renlong Archipelago and were marked up significantly due to its rarity. From sponsored frontier expeditions, Bayless found that the warm, humid area inland of the Fort Bend Peninsula was especially suited for tropical agriculture. Less than a year later, he would establish the large plantation that he would later name Sugarland. Almost immediately after its founding, Sugarland prospered. Within just five years, Bayless's sugar and molasses had attained almost half of the world's market, competing closely with Renlong imports. After ten years, Sugarland had gone from a family plantation to a full-fledged town. Now, Sugarland is not only home to sugarcane, but a variety of agriculture, including muscadine grapes and indigo. The Bayless family, while still powerful, has conceded management of the town to its elected mayorship. Currently, the head of the estate in Sugarland is Rickard Bayless, Lee R. Bayless's eldest son. Places of Interest This is a dynamic list, numbered according to the top-down map (right). # Mayorship Hall - A small building that works as the town's council building and community center. It also houses a small, but serviceable jail in the cellar. The current mayor is Colt Applewhite, older brother of Case Applewhite, the town tavernmaster. #Private Residence - Home of #Private Residence - Home of #Private Residence - Home of #Private Residence - Home of #Private Residence - Home of #Private Residence - Home of #Private Residence - Home of #Private Residence - Home of #Private Residence - Home of #Private Residence - Home of #Horsemaster - Home of the town horsemaster, Gil Guyman. #Horsemaster - Homestead and facilities of Gil Guyman, including employee quarters and stables. #Baiz Woodworks - Home and shop of Harlon Baiz, the town's dwarf lumberman and carpenter. #The Grey Anvil - Home and smithy of Sid Garrick, the town blacksmith and whitesmith. #Marlowe's Books - Bookshop of Balthasar Marlowe. Although Marlowe is the only wizard in the town, his shop has very few magical texts. His shop carries maps, in addition to a variety of books. #Denholm Provisions - Shop owned and operated by Allison Denholm, a 35-year old half-elf. It is the most prominent general trading post in the town, operated from sunup to sundown. #Buckey's - Small town branch of the multinational weapons and armor supplier, supplying Adventurer's Guild members. This branch is operated by Abilene Murphy. #Varga's Custom Tailor Shop - Tailor and leatherworking shop owned and operated by halfling Boldo Varga and his son Fonso. Varga takes great pride in his use of town-grown indigo in his wares, and quite often showcases clothes in a variety of blues and purples. #Faustine Zavala Fountain - Medium-sized fountain in the town center of Jacinto's founder, Faustine Zavala. Wishing on copper pieces is common at this fountain. #Saint Acerola Chapel - A humble chapel for followers of Diluvia, run by Father Flynn Valero. Father Flynn's niece, Nina Valero, also runs a day-school at the chapel for the town's children. #Saint Acerola Chapel Cemetery - A scenic cemetery on Saint Acerola's western side. Although slightly morbid, the cemetery's beautiful flora and well lit paths make it a popular place for strolls. #Darjeel Clinic - The home and office of Dr. Jaina Darjeel, a tiefling physician. Although integral to the town's health, Darjeel is generally avoided because of her tiefling appearance and lineage. #Petalwind Flowers and Foods - A popular shop selling fruits, vegetables, and flowers, operated by Caitlin Petalwind. Petalwind is well known for its, breads and fruit pies. It's brandied peach cobbler is a town favorite, frequently served on special occasions. It's most sought-after specialty, however, is its Petalwind Sweet Tea, which is brewed from Caitlin's own dried camellia leaves and Sugarland's famous sugarcane. #The Iron Cactus - A modest inn and tavern run by the Case Applewhite and his half-elf wife Erina (''née ''Denholm). Their children, Samantha and Stephen also help around, in addition to attending Saint Acerola's. #Red Wyvern Apothecary - The shop of Guan Dao, a dragonborn herbalist, apothecary, and alchemist. #Barley Swine - Butchery, meat market, and delicatessen of the dwarf Lamar Koenig and his husband Monroe Enfield. Monroe's chicken-fried steak served with biscuits and gravy is a town favorite.